


Dinner

by azrhyss



Series: Dinner [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Plot Twists, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrhyss/pseuds/azrhyss
Summary: Junmyeon and Juhyun has been dating for 8 years but does their relationship work out for both of them?





	Dinner

“Hey, babe.”

“There you are. I thought you’re going to be back late. I couldn’t reach your phone and I was panicking there for a second.”

Junmyeon set down his bag to the floor and his hands immediately circled around Juhyun’s waist.

“Sorry, darling,” he said, “My phone died when I was about to call you. That damned phone always died in every crucial moment when I need it the most.”

Juhyun grinned at him and he gave her a light kiss on the lips, “Have you had dinner?” he asked.

“Luckily for you I haven’t. I’ve just finished cooking and I’m about to set the table ready. Why don’t you just wash up and get back here and eat dinner together with me?”

When Junmyeon got back the table was already set. His eyes widened at the sight of the food Juhyun prepared for dinner.

“I didn’t realize I was starving this whole time. Can you hear the sound of my belly? They’re basically protesting right now. ‘Feed me! Hurry!’”

Juhyun laughed a little, “Well sit down then, darling. That way you can stop the protesters.”

“Oh by the way, you know that I am working on a song together with Jane right? We worked on the lyrics for all day. I think we’re almost done but I still don’t know what the song will be called. Jane suggested ‘Do You Have a Moment’.”

Juhyun loved it when Junmyeon talked about his days at work. His eyes always widened with excitement because he talked about it with such passion and Juhyun just couldn’t stop smiling while he told his story to her.

“’Do You Have a Moment’ as in ‘excuse me, can I talk to you for a second?” she asked.

“Exactly. I’m not really sure about it still but I believe it will fit the theme of the song.”

“It will be great. I’m sure of it.”

“Thanks, babe. It’s a very nice thing to say.” Junmyeon smiled and Juhyun can tell that he was genuinely touched.

“Do you want to read the lyrics that I’ve been working on for the whole day?” Junmyeon said. His eyes widened with excitement again.

“Sure. Why not?”

Junmyeon reached for his bag to pull out sheets of paper out of it.

“Here you go,” he handed the papers to Juhyun, “Read it. Read it out loud. I’m going to make myself a cup of tea.”

“ _Starting the day late, the bitter taste of a coffee wake me up,_ ” Juhyun began reading the lyrics out loud, her back to Junmyeon, “ _Always sitting in that spot with an indifferent look. But you came in and now I’m curious about that scent on top of that table._ ”

“ _With heavy eyelids, on a boring day I went into the café,_ ” she continued, “ _My eyes went toward that person and my heart flutters at the thought of love at first sight._ Oh wow, it’s about love at first sight, eh?” Juhyeon asked without tearing her eyes off the lyrics.

“Uh-huh.” Junmyeon replied.

“ _What are you thinking about after we looked at each other? I wonder what you like. Do you feel the same way? Should I go to you first? What if things don’t work out? What should I say? How about this? But I just swallowed those words and said, do you have a moment?_ Oh I see, so that’s why Jane wanted this to be called ‘Do You Have a Moment?’.”

As Juhyun continued reading the lyrics, Junmyeon was getting nervous. He didn’t actually make himself a cup of tea. He was preparing for something else. He didn’t know how this will turn out and how is Juhyun going to react. He was just standing there, hoping for the best.

“This is good, babe. And here comes the second chorus,” Juhyun said. Junmyeon felt like the moment was getting more intense as he rubbed his sweaty palm against each other.

“ _What should I say as we face each other? I wonder what you like. Would you be alright with me? Should I take one more step to you? What if things don’t work out? What should I say? How about this? Bae Juhyun, will you marry me?_ ”

_That’s it_ , Junmyeon thought.

There was a terrifying silence that sent chills down Junmyeon’s spine. Juhyun was stunned, her back still facing him. When she finally reacted, she turned abruptly in her seat to face Junmyeon, only to found him already bending on one knee with a ring in his hands. Her eyes widened as her mouth opened in awe.

“Wha-what-what is this? What is happening?” she stammered.

“I’m proposing.” Junmyeon said with a wide smile.

“What? Wait, is this a prank? You didn’t work hard on the lyrics?” Juhyun looked flustered.

“I did actually work really hard on that. And I’ve been meaning to propose for quite some time. When I looked at the lyrics, I thought ‘this could actually work if I use it to ask you to marry me’ so I did.”

“So what you are trying to say is that this is real?”

“Uh-huh,” Junmyeon grinned, “Okay, here we go. Juhyun, babe, we’ve been dating for an amazing 8 years and I just want to say thank you so much for being with me through thick and thin. You took so much space in my world but I’m happy with it. Your presence just never failed to make me the happiest man on earth. I’m sorry if this is a little bit lame because I propose to you in our house, not in a fancy restaurant like in the movies,”

Juhyun broke into a wide smile.

“I’m sure that you are the one for me so that is why I’m doing this. I love you. Will you marry me?”

Juhyun just couldn’t stop smiling. She could feel her cheek beginning to hurt from smiling too wide. She looked at Junmyeon who now bending on one knee and all the best moment of her life she spent with him flashed before her eyes. Those moments like when they were together in Hawaii and all of their late night dates. They had to keep it in private for 8 years because they’re both celebrities but she is glad that this worked out well for both of them.

She looked at him in the eyes and began to nod.

“Yes,” she said, “Yes!”

Junmyeon broke into a sigh of relief and began laughing happily. As he was about to put the ring to Juhyun’s finger, the telephone in their house rang.

***

Junmyeon woke up because of the constant ring of his phone.

“Damn it!” he swore while reaching for his phone, “Hello?” he answered with a lazy voice.

“Hey! What are you doing right now?” a cheerful voice replied from the other end.

Junmyeon looked at his phone screen to see who it was, “Jeez, Chanyeol. It’s bloody 2 a.m.”

“You’re not filming? I thought you might be bored and lonely so that’s why I called.”

“Well thanks but no, the filming finished hours ago. I’m currently in bed.”

“Oh snap did I wake you up?”

“You obviously did. Where are you anyway? You’re not home yet, are you?”

“I’m at my parent’s. Well then, sorry I woke you up. I’m hanging up. Good night!”

“Right. Take care.”

When the call ended, Junmyeon stared out at his ceilings for quite a while, recalling his dream. _What the hell was that?_ he thought. He wished his relationship with Juhyun would end up like that. He loved her very much and he knew she loved him as well. But they’re both so distant. There something off between them and both he and Juhyun had no idea what it was. They tried everything to mend the relationship but nothing worked. So they decided to go separate ways. Eight years, he thought. It could’ve been a perfect relationship, leading to a happy life. It’s almost 3 months now since they last saw each other. He wondered how she’s doing. He hoped she’s really doing well since he could only see her through press photos.

He sat on his bed and realized that he is starving. He immediately went to the kitchen only to find nothing in the fridge. _Oh brilliant_ , he thought. Nobody’s home and he is a terrible cook.

“Well damn I guess I’m just going to go out and get some food.”

Junmyeon was driving around for a few minutes, not knowing where he is headed. He ended up stopping at the restaurant where he and Juhyun often visited during their dates.

“Hello.” greeted a waiter and Junmyeon immediately bowed and said hello back.

He strode inside the restaurant and looked around. This place is familiar yet it seems strange to come here alone. As he went over to a table, his eyes met with someone’s across the room from him. He couldn’t describe what he felt about it. This person is the one he really wanted to meet but also the least because it’s just open up old wounds.

It’s Juhyun.

***

It’s too late.

He saw me.

Juhyun put on a friendly smile when Junmyeon eyes met hers. He looked like he couldn’t believe what he is seeing but he finally pulled himself together. He walked over and greeted her.

“Hey!” he said.

“Hi.” Juhyun replied with a smile.

“You’re here?”

“And you’re also here.”

“Well yeah, I was hungry and there was nothing in the kitchen. If there is something maybe I couldn’t think of anything to cook since I’m not really good. You know I’m not.”

There is this awkward silence and Juhyun wished she could just run away from here. She missed him, she knew she is. It’s been 3 month since they broke up and never see each other ever since. Now she is acting silly and didn’t know what to say.

Junmyeon cleared his throat, “You came here by yourself?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Oh I see,” Junmyeon nodded his head repeatedly, “So uh…. what are you up to these days?”

“Uh… just concert mostly and I filmed some commercial films as well.” Juhyun rubbed her palms nervously.

“Oh yeah, I saw one of your commercials days ago.” Junmyeon laughed awkwardly.

“How’s the concert going?” he asked again.

“It’s fun! I understand now how it feels like to go on tour. All the excitements, the pressure and everything. Just like what you always said. Even though it is tiring but you still want to give your best to the fans and I’m happy doing that.”

“Right.”

“And you? What are you up to these days?”

_Goodness, I’m really bad at this,_ Juhyun said to herself. She was just repeating Junmyeon’s questions.

“Uh…. I have few things going on actually. Drama filming, musical preparation and I’m still on tour with EXO.”

“You’re doing okay right? You’re taking care of yourself? You didn’t get sick?” Juhyun immediately regretted she asked those questions.

“Um… yeah, not yet, not yet sick. Let’s just hope that it won’t happen.” Junmyeon replied with a smile.

“Oh, and happy birthday by the way. Did you get my message?”

“I did. It was very sweet and very… thoughtful. Thank you…. Juhyun.”

There was this strange feeling of hearing her name escaping from Junmyeon’s mouth. They called each others’ names now. No more ‘babe’ or ‘darling’.

“Well um… I’m just going to head to my table,” Junmyeon said while pointing his finger to the table he was about to eat his dinner on, “Sorry for the trouble.”

_Why don’t you just sit with me?_

“No, not at all. Don’t worry.”

“Enjoy your meal and…. be good.” Junmyeon said. His mouth broke into a grin.

Juhyun nodded, “You too. Take care of yourself.”

***


End file.
